Talk
by azurezury
Summary: Part I: Korra tries out a new interrogation tactic. Part II: Amon gets his revenge. **two shot** **BONDAGE/WAX PLAY/TOY PLAY**
1. Talk

Amon shifted and groaned, his body aching as he came into consciousness slowly. He tried to bring his arms close to his chest for they felt unbearably tight. As he tried to move them, he realized that they weren't moving and that his entire body was strung out tight. He could hear the rattling of chains and as he twisted his wrists, he noticed that smooth cuffs kept him close to the wall. Where ever he was at was warm and as he became more awake, he became more aware that the heat was almost stifling. He couldn't breathe for a second before he calmed his mind and took in deep, even breaths. That cleared his head enough to where he could start moving his head and looking around. The light was bright from a ring of candles burning around him like he was some sort of sacrifice.

"Finally awake?" The voice surprised him and his head jerked up. The figure was in the shadows but he would know that voice anywhere.

"Avatar Korra," he growled, fingers curling into a fist. A chuckle left her before she stepped into the light. Surprise rippled through him as he took her in. Her hair was down around her shoulders, curling tantalizingly on top of those barely contained breasts that were held confined by blue cloth, silk from the look of it. His eyes slid down that firm stomach and over the flare of her hips and he almost hissed at the sight of those snug shorts. She might as well have been wearing nothing with how little they covered.

"I thought we could have a little…chat." She drawled, stepping up close to him. She reached out a hand, drawing it down his chest.

He became very aware of his nudity very quickly.

And of the fact that she could see the beginnings of his arousal.

He felt his cheeks heat. Here he was, leader of the equalist army, getting all worked up over a scantily clad female. /I should be ashamed of myself,/ he thought angrily. Though the traces of anger disappeared as her fingers drifted over before pinching a nipple. He grunted more out of surprise rather than feeling, though when she did it to the second one, a hiss escaped as the sensation shot right to his groin.

"I have nothing to talk about with you." He bit out, trying to calm his raging body. He inhaled through his nose and the scent of spices invaded his nostrils, making his head fuzzy again. The Avatar definitely knew what she was doing, taunting his senses like this.

"Oh, I think we have a lot to talk about. Specifically, about your behavior towards me. I do not tolerate people trying to attack me and the ones I love." She leaned in close to where her chest was brushing against his own. She was staring hard at the slits in his mask, as if trying to delve deeper into his soul. He faintly wondered why she hadn't removed it, but he wasn't going to press the issue. She hooked a leg around his waist, grinding herself into him lightly. Just enough to make his hips buck into hers, his traitorous body seeking more. "You see, while you were out, I thought of all the ways I could break you, to reveal all your secrets - particularly the one about taking away someone's bending. I thought about just having a regular chat, but then again, you're not just a regular person. I considered beating it out of you, but that would only make you more determined not to spill anything. Besides, I'm not as cruel as you are." She rested her lips on his throat, her breath hot against his already burning skin.

"And then I asked myself," her tongue flicked forward to catch a bead of sweat. "What is one weakness you might have? You're a damn good fighter, and your tongue golden. But then I remembered that you are a male. And every male has one weakness in common." A noise escaped his mouth as her fingers suddenly reached down, cupping his cock. "And you may be a psycho rebel, but you're still male. It's what you are. What you'll always be." Her fingertips twirled along the underside of his shaft, moving to cup his balls and giving them a gentle squeeze that made his head spin.

His breath was harsh to his own ears and once more he tried to steel himself, to try to deflect her womanly charms. But she wasn't having any of that. She scraped her nails gently along the underside of his cock as her lips sucked along his neck, biting hard enough to bruise. She nibbled on his adam's apple and he found himself tilting his head back, hoping that she would give him more. Her touch was like water to a thirsty man. He craved it as if he had never had a sip in his life. Her thumb swirled around his head and she smirked at the liquid she felt seeping from the tip.

Amon strained against the restraints as Korra teased him with her fingers. Her thumb swirled around his head, spreading the seeping liquid along his length. He was glad that he was wearing his mask, that way she couldn't see the way his eyes were rolling in pleasure. She circled his cock with her fingers, pumping him smoothly, loving the way his hips rolled up into her hand. She leaned forward, her lips brushing along the slit that covered his mouth. "Are you going to talk?" she purred.

"Never."

"That's too bad." She pouted, pulling away. She had been hoping that teasing him would get him worked up enough to start talking just to get relief, but obviously she hadn't teased him enough. Amon watched with narrowed eyes as she stood before him, running her hands down her body. "If you talk, I'll let you have a taste," her sultry voice promised. Oh spirits. A taste of that fine looking flesh. He was licking his lips at the mere thought. His mind was in a complete haze from the scent of spices and his own arousal. "Maybe I'll even let you come." She eyed his impressive erection.

He forced himself to scoff in her direction, turning his head away. "You will get nothing out of me Avatar. /Nothing/." A frown tugged at her lips and out of the corner of his eye, he traced along the fullness of that bottom one. "Very well, /Amon/." He halfway turned his head, watching as she bent over. Damn. What he wouldn't give to be able to pull those shorts off and give that ass a good smack. That would teach her for toying with him. When she stood up and turned around, he noticed that she was wearing something similar to an equalist glove. Was she going to shock him?

She read his mind. "No. It's not going to shock you. But what I plan to do with it, you'll be wishing that I had." She pressed a button somewhere on it and he heard a gentle buzzing sound. "I found out that Asami's is really her father's child, because she was able rig me up a little something to help get through those lonely nights. I thought I might have to pull a couple of cards out from under my sleeves, and I figured this would be the best one." She reached forward, touching his chest.

Little jolts went through him. They weren't entirely unpleasant, more tingling than anything else. Was she expecting this to further convince him to talk? This wasn't torture at all, he thought in a huff. Her hand started sliding lower and the tingling sensation became more pronounced, especially as she traced along his hip bones. The sensation made him start squirming, but he still wasn't impressed.

He almost came when she touched a single finger to the tip of his shaft.

His back bowed off the wall, his body moving on its own accord as his mind sat there, stunned that such an insignificant tingle could make his body twitch with pleasure. "Argh!" He bellowed as her entire hand surrounded him, intensifying the sensation until he was mad from it. His hips had started to twist and buck and she simply stood there with a smile on her face. He gritted his teeth, no longer focused on holding off the pleasure but rather trying to find it. His belly started to tighten as he drew up, a signal of his oncoming climax.

The sudden loss of her hand made him cry out in anger and frustration. His wrists were now actively straining, as if he could somehow get freed to finish himself off. His chest was heaving and she looked too damn satisfied with herself. He wanted to kiss that smirk right off those pretty little lips. And then, he wanted to punish her. He wanted to tie her up and use that little bastard of a glove to make her exactly like he was now. "Want to talk now?" she asked. He almost broke. But he couldn't. Not because he wanted to give out his secrets, but because he didn't want her to stop. If he told all he had to give, she would simply leave. Of course, there was the chance she would leave anyways, or even change her methods.

He was willing to take that risk.

When she came at him again with the glove, he was prepared. He pushed his hips forwards and up, making sure that the head got direct stimulation. That was all it took for him to find release, his poor body so strung out that probably a gust of air could have done the job. She pulled her hand away, staring down lightly at the mess. "You're a clever one, aren't you." she grinned, as if amused with the entire thing. He smirked himself behind the mask. "You have a lot to learn, young Avatar."

She stepped up close to him and put her mouth by his ear.

"Good thing I have all night, huh." Her tongue flicked out and traced around the shell. He closed his eyes, tilting his head into her touch.

"I'm looking forward to it." he purred darkly.


	2. Reversal

"So, how are you liking the role change, Avatar?"

Korra's eyes narrowed into thin slits as she jerked against the manacles, pitching forward just enough to make the platinum catch and keep her from smashing against the floor. Not like it would matter, considering she was kneeling on plush carpet. Amon stood before her, the slightly upturned lips of the mask mocking her. He bent down, fingers catching her chin and forcing her to look at him. "I know I'm excited." He whispered, his voice laced with wicked intent. Korra turned her eyes away.

"You mistook my actions for actual desire for you." She spat and he only chuckled.

"Keep telling yourself that Avatar. Maybe one day you'll believe it." She turned her head as he let go of her chin and backed off. Her eyes glanced to the tiny window in this tiny bedroom. Amon began to shrug off his jacket before bending over to tug off his shoes. Korra glared heatedly at the back of his head, as if that would make any difference. Amon turned around, working on his undershirt. She began to struggle in her bonds again, the platinum cutting into her wrists and she knew she would have bruises in the morning.

"There's no use in fighting it Avatar." His head tilted as he looked at her, fingers finally getting the shirt off and letting it drop carelessly to the ground. He kept his pants on but she could see his obvious arousal. She bared her teeth at him, fingers wrapping angrily around the bonds, flames starting to simmer along her fingertips. "Good luck in getting free." He stepped up, cracking his fingers. Her eyes widened at his obvious intent. She inhaled deeply, gathering the heat in her chest up close. When she thought he was close enough, she let out the flames, hoping to either burn him or keep him at bay for just a little longer. When the last flame flickered out, she jerked back as he was suddenly up in her face. "I was afraid you would use that pesky bending of yours. Don't worry, I'll take care of it for you." She gasped as his fists trailed up her arms and down her sides. Her body relaxed against the cool wall, everything feeling heavy. "The best part about this is that you'll still have all feeling." His voice was full of undisguised glee.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "So you're going to take advantage of me? How low Amon." She wanted to wiggle away as his fingers took her chin in a tight grip. "Take advantage of you? Like you took advantage of me?" his masked face bent close and for a moment, she could see anger radiating in those thin slits. "If I recall correctly, -you're- the one who chained me up first and teased me as a type of interrogation torture."

"You enjoyed it." She accused. She could almost feel the smile forming on his face.

"Indeed, I did. Enjoyed it as much as you did. You can't deny that you got off on that little session. You wouldn't have had the guts to do it otherwise."

"I was only doing what I had to do."

"You're excuses are terrible Avatar." His hand slid down her neck, thumb swirling along her hammering pulse. His fingers dragged down her skin, pulling at her slightly torn shirt. "You see, I'm not doing this for information. I'm doing this because I was denied your touch for so long after your tease. The images drove me mad and at night, as I lay awake in bed, I could still feel your fingers ghosting over me. They say desperation drives people. I agree with that statement." He leaned forward and pressed the line of his mouth into her neck as his fingers continued to tug at the thin fabric. A soft /riiipp/ sounded and Korra shut her eyes as he felt his hand gently trace the skin between her bound breasts.

"Tell me you don't want this." He murmured. Korra turned her head, her body heating up inside. She thought about his words. How her touch drove him mad. She had thought about that night a good bit herself. The power over him was intoxicating and to see him straining for her touch was more pleasurable than anything else. But here, she was a slave to his whims, his desire, his touch. She wasn't used to such a vulnerable position.

"Are you going to kill me?"

His breath was hot against her neck in a chuckle. "If I wanted you dead, we wouldn't be here right now. However, if you're talking about death by pleasure, then quite possibly yes. At least," he chuckled. "I hope so." His hand didn't hesitate any longer and she bit her lip as a palm covered her breast and squeeze it. The feeling was weird, but not completely unpleasant in her heavy body. "Let's make things a little more interesting." Korra tensed as a blindfold slipped around her eyes, completely blacking her vision out.

"Amon," she hissed. "I didn't blindfold you!"

His laugh was harsh in her ears. "Did you really think I was going to do the exact same thing to you? Oh Avatar Korra, how naive you really are." He patted her head. She growled.

"Take it off Amon!" She demanded, only becoming infuriated with his laughing.

"As you wish." Korra gasped as he ripped away her bindings, freeing her breasts. His hands went to her pants and with ease jerked them down as well, taking her underwear with them. "I would have preferred those shorts you wore last time, but this will have to do." His fingers skimmed over the curls of her womanhood and she bit her lip at the intimate stroke.

"That's not what I meant Amon." she growled lowly, the sound coming out way more needy than she liked.

"It's what I heard." She heard him shuffling something around. "I brought my own toys to play with this time." Korra tried to fight the restraints again, but quickly realized that she was pretty well limp from the shoulders up.

She jumped at the first touch of his hand as it skimmed down the slope of her breast, teasing her nipples into hard point. She felt the warmth of a flame growing close to her and for a second she was worried that he was going to burn her. "A-ah!" She cried out as hot wax dripped onto her skin, rolling down her flesh and stimulating her even more. He repeated the action on her other breast and she felt the flickering flame brush dangerously close to her skin along her chest, trailing downwards to her belly. More hot wax dripped down, making her stomach clench tightly.

She was focusing on the wax coating her stomach so when his fingers came up to rub the still warm wax into her nipples, she lurched back in surprise. A low moan escaped her throat as he spread it around, making the wax cool quicker. Her back arched as he pulled the hardened wax from her skin. It sent waves of heat down her body and she could feel her thighs become slick from need. He the same to the other before slowly peeling the wax from her stomach. By the time he was done, she was panting hard. Her mind, already overwhelmed from the sensations, was nothing but a haze of lust, drunk on pleasure.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt his hand cupping her sex, a soft whine escaping her throat as a leather clad finger slowly swiped through her folds. "You're so wet Avatar Korra." His cool mask pressed against her neck, making for an intense contrast when his hot breath caressed her skin. Her body tightened up as as that leather finger entered her, finding easy passage. He growled in approval. "I can feel your heat all the way through my gloves." He withdrew his finger and her hips rolled forward in an attempt to keep him close. "Patience, patience." He tsked. Cool metal brushed against her heated skin and she furrowed her brows, trying to figure out what exactly he was using. "I think you'll find these little spheres most pleasurable." He rolled them against her stomach, letting her get a good feel before they drifted downwards. He brushed a tiny shaped one against her clit, rubbing small circles and making her hips buck. She could feel that she was close to that edge and she tried to manuever herself to reach it. He seemed to pick up on it so he pulled back.

They sat there for a second, him watching as she squirmed around. He kept her thighs separated, not wanting her to be able to stimulate herself. Her head dropped, the sensation dying down and leaving her wanting. She felt that tiny sphere press against her entrance, slipping up and in, followed by another one. One by one they slipped in, each one becoming progressively larger than the last. With every little movement, they rolled around and brushed against her inner walls, making her clench down.

"W-what are these?" she demanded, her voice full of curiosity laced with desire.

"Just a little something I designed specifically for you." Her head tilted as she heard a soft buzzing. "And I managed to snag that handy little glove you used on me. You'll have to tell me how it feels." He trailed his fingers down, gently tugging on her nipples. He brushed his vibrating fingers along those curls again, making her body clench harder on those beads. Her hips were gyrating on their own accord now, her body loving the way the balls rotated within her. He spread her with his regular gloved hand and she bit her lip in anticipation.

The vibrations were so strong that it caused an instant orgasm. The feeling of those dozen tiny balls, all humming in her body, made her see stars. The flash of fire spread through her entire body and she felt herself jerking around. "A-Amon!" she screamed in a delicious agony. When he withdrew his hand away, her body slumped over, the weightlessness of her body mixing with the climax making her suddenly drowsy and weak. She doubted at this point she could bend even if her chi wasn't blocked.

He touched his fingers to those balls again and her body lifted up, hips straining against his hand. It didn't take long for the second wave to crash into her, this one more intense than the first time. He pulled his hand back and her body fell back against the wall and her head tilted to the side, resting against her uplifted arm as she fought to catch her breath. "Oh spirits," she breathed hard, body trembling as the balls shifted inside of her again.

"Ready for another one?"

"Oh please no," she begged. Her body was too worked up and sensitive and she knew that if he continued to do this, it would become painful. "Please Amon." She heard the sound of a zipper going down. She twitched as his hand swept through her folds again, gathering wetness. She was just thankful he didn't attack her with the glove again. She heard him grunting.

"You don't know how hard you make me," he muttered, his lips coming to bite at her extended neck. His tongue soothed over the bite before his lip started sucking at her skin. "I hate that you can make me like this, a slave to my body. I should punish you even more. Perhaps I shall." His confession made her blood heated and she could only imagine what he looked like: bent over her body, fist working furiously at his cock.

He gave another grunt and she felt hot liquid splatter against her thighs. His body pushed up against hers, his hands settling on her hips. She turned her head, pressing her cheek into his hair. "Are you going to keep me like this, all chained up, waiting for you to come to me?" She murmured. He turned his own head so his lips were pressed against her cheek.

"You read my mind." She felt his lips curl up into a smirk.

"Only if you agree to switch out."

"I'll take your opinion into consideration." She heard the buzzing again and she shut her eyes, her body relaxing as she prepared herself for another wave of bliss to wash over her.

He didn't disappoint.


End file.
